


Fic of the Week

by VMFicClub



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMFicClub/pseuds/VMFicClub
Summary: Fic of the Week is nominated and voted on by our membership. Announced every Friday.Please note the Ratings, Warnings, and Tags on the linked fics.Join the VM Fic Club discord server at http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscord to nominate and vote for your favorites.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Sweet Invention by Marshmellow Bobcat (Aug 16, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Sweet Invention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206642)

 **Author:** [Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat)

Rating: T+  
Canon Timeframe: N/A, AU  
Published: August 2019  
Words: 20, 197

Keywords: Lilly's Alive

Summary:  
It took two years, three days, a couple of missing siblings, fake dating and only one bed to get to this point, but hey, you know what they say about the ones that come easy.

A LoVe story


	2. Day Drunk Into the Night by MachaSWicket (Aug 23, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Day Drunk Into the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590321)

 **Author:** [MachaSWicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket/pseuds/MachaSWicket)

Rating: Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: future AU  
Published: Aug 2015  
Words: 10,507

**

Keywords: hotel de espana, Spain, Navy Logan, 7 years post S3

Summary:   
There was a blonde walking toward him, arm-in-arm with a brunette woman, their faces turned toward each other as they talked and laughed in the cool evening air. These women were, if he had to guess, a little tipsy, oblivious to the pedestrians around them. So Logan stared, cataloged, compared the blonde to his memories of Veronica. He was helpless, unable to look away, because the one time he didn’t make absolutely certain he was wrong, it would be her. AKA, the hotel de espana's in spain-fic.


	3. The Phenomenal Pixie by TheLastGoodGoldfish (Aug 30, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [The Phenomenal Pixie](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297730)

 **Author:** [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish)

Rating: Teen  
Canon Timeframe: AU (college age)  
Published: Apr 2016 and Mar 2019  
Words: 25,440 + 5,072  
Chapters: 2 one shots

**

Keywords: super hero AU, Hearst College, fluff, 

Summary:   
Veronica is a masked avenger who stalks the streets of Neptune. Logan is the intrepid reporter who's on the story.


	4. Manga by MarshMallowMore (Sep 6, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/series/520879)

 **Author:** [MarshMallowMore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowmore/pseuds/Marshmallowmore)

Rating: Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: S1 Wrath of Con  
Published: Feb 2016 - May 2018  
Words: 19,419  
Chapters: 2 completed works, 1 WIP

**

Summary: What if Logan Echolls saw Veronica Mars, leaving Gameland?


	5. A Strange New Story Every Time by gyzym (Sep 13, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [A Strange New Story Every Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299180)

**Author:** [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3 Future  
Published: Dec 2011  
Words: 19,522

**

Summary: Ten years clean of Neptune living, Logan's past finds him in an all-night grocery store.

**Listen to a podfic of** [A Strange New Story Every Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975552)

**Read by:** [klb, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb)[swiiftly, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiiftly/pseuds/swiiftly)[and were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck)


	6. Cheers, Darlin'! by SilverLining2k6 (Sep 20, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Cheers, Darlin'!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473684/chapters/19416028)

 **Author:** [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/pseuds/SilverLining2k6)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: post S3 w/movie elements  
Published: Nov 2016 - Jan 2017  
Words: 33,053  
Chapters: 2

*

Keywords: flangst

Summary:   
Even the experts agree, a boy needs closure.  
Post-series. Current day. Not movie-compliant, but borrows some movie canon elements (aviator!Logan, Carrie is dead)


	7. Not Piz by TheLastGoodGoldfish (Sep 27, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Not Piz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197293)

 **Author:** [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish)

Rating: Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: post movie  
Published: Mar 2016  
Words: 20,232

*

Summary: Logan Echolls: some perspectives.


	8. Rio Village Nights by Bondopoulos (Oct 4, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Rio Village Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739467/chapters/17642620)

 **Author:** [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/pseuds/Bondopoulos)

Rating: Teen  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Aug 2016 - Oct 2016  
Words: 39,011  
Chapters: 5

**

Keywords: 2016 Summer Olympics, Rio 2016

Summary:   
Veronica wins the first gold of the Rio Olympics for shooting and then sets her 'sights' on a cute athlete in a bar who is fighting to keep his mind on the game.  
AU LoVe fic that takes place during the Rio Olympic Games. Cameos by most of the VM gang.


	9. Veronica's New Normal by CCS (Oct 11, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Veronica's New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726273/chapters/29022534)

 **Author:** [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut)

Rating: Teen  
Canon timeframe: Summer bf S2  
Published: Nov 2017 - Sept 2019  
Words: 21,034  
Chapters: 7  
**  
Summary:  
Veronica's determined to work a normal job and have a normal life, post-season 1. Unfortunately, Logan won't cooperate.


	10. All the Days and Nights That We Know by HappilyShanghaied (Oct 28, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [All the Days and Nights That We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443700)

 **Author:** [HappilyShanghaied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyShanghaied/pseuds/HappilyShanghaied)

Rating: Teen  
Canon timeframe: post movie  
Published: Dec 2015  
Words: 8,198

***

Summary:  
Logan is shipping out soon and Veronica is silently panicking. She's never had to work this hard to keep a relationship, but this is also the first time she's actually had something worth keeping.

**And a BONUS fic!**

**Title:** [Pucker Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980714)

Author: HappilyShanghaied  
Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3  
Published: Jul 2014  
Words: 5831

*

Summary:  
After a boring summer, Veronica gets roped into volunteering to work the kissing booth to raise money for a battered women's charity. Shenanigans ensue.


	11. Waypoints by MachaSWicket (Oct. 25, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Waypoints](https://archiveofourown.org/series/105215)

 **Author:** [MachaSWicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket/pseuds/MachaSWicket)

Rating: Not Rated  
Canon Timeframe: AU Movie  
Published: 2014  
Words: 27,673

Keywords: LoVe, au


	12. I'm the Hero of the Story by monroeslittle (Nov 1, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [I'm the Hero of the Story](https://monroeslittle.livejournal.com/12165.html)

 **Author:** [monroeslittle](https://monroeslittle.livejournal.com/)

Rating: PG  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3 Future AU  
Published: May 2010  
Words: 20,379  
Chapters: 3  
**  
Keywords: amnesia

Summary:   
"She's starting to remember what you've told her. She's starting to remember that her name is Veronica Mars and she's your daughter, but she's not remembering being Veronica Mars or being your daughter. She's not remembering what happened before. She's not remembering who she is. Only who she's supposed to be."


	13. Veronica's Hangover by SilverLining2k6 (Nov 8, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Veronica's Hangover](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8048820)

 **Author:** [SilverLining2k6](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3852106/SilverLining2k6)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3 Future  
Published: Apr 2012 - May 2012  
Words: 41,000  
Chapters: 12  
*  
Keywords: romance/humor

Summary:   
Why is there a jackhammer going off in Veronica's head, and who on earth could it be snuggling up against her?


	14. Something's Gotta Give by TheLastGoodGoldfish (Nov 15, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Something's Gotta Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537503/chapters/31058046)

 **Author:** [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish)

Rating: Teen  
Canon timeframe: Future AU  
Published: Jan 2018  
Words: 33,309  
Chapters: 5

**

Summary:   
Veronica and Logan, five Decembers, five parties. (Or, the New York Lawyer Romantic Comedy AU that nobody asked for)


	15. The Sweet Life by gertinator (Nov 22, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [The Sweet Life](https://gertinator.livejournal.com/9725.html)

 **Author:** [gertinator](https://gertinator.livejournal.com/)

Rating: nc-17  
Canon Timeframe: S2,AU of graduation   
Published: Oct 2006 - Nov 2006  
Words: 32,768  
Chapters: 7

Links:  
Part 1 https://gertinator.livejournal.com/9725.html  
Part 2 https://gertinator.livejournal.com/9882.html  
Part 3 https://gertinator.livejournal.com/10007.html  
Part 4 https://gertinator.livejournal.com/10700.html  
Part 5 https://gertinator.livejournal.com/10918.html  
Part 6 https://gertinator.livejournal.com/11046.html  
Part 6.5 (epilogue) https://gertinator.livejournal.com/11980.html#cutid1

Keywords: Lilly alive, LoVe  
Summary:   
The au of Veronica's graduation dream... Lilly is alive. How did Veronica end up with Logan?


	16. The Washing Machine Story by TheLastGoodGoldfish (Nov 29, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_ _and[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [The Washing Machine Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622869)

 **Author:** [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish)

Rating: M  
Canon timeframe: Post MKAT  
Published; Ao3/July 2016  
Words: 21,393 

***  
Summary:  
Logan and Veronica solve a case and banter about golf, Grease, marriage, and conspiracy theories.


	17. Hollywood Lost and Found by CCS (Dec 6, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Hollywood Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865396/chapters/11151491)

 **Author:** [CheshireCatStrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Sep 2015 - Oct 2015  
Words: 32,628  
Chapters: 12  
*  
Summary:   
Logan, Veronica, Mac and Casey wander the streets of 1981 West Hollywood, looking for a one-night-only Runaways reunion show.


	18. I Hate You Because by SilverLining2k6 (Dec 13, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [I Hate You Because](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8007948/1/I-Hate-You-Because)

 **Author:** [SilverLining2k6](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3852106/SilverLining2k6)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: S1  
Published: Apr 2012  
Words: 12,683

Summary:   
Mid 1X3 - Meet John Smith. Logan, Veronica, a pool, snark, and a made up drinking game.


	19. Wingspan by fluffernutter8 (Dec 20, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Wingspan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314040/chapters/2731186)

 **Author:** [fluffernutter8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8)

Rating: General Audiences  
Canon Timeframe: Post Movie  
Published: Mar 2014 - Apr 2014  
Words: 23,339  
Chapters: 6 

*

Summary:   
Write me long letters, Veronica. In the months after her return to Neptune, things return to whatever level of normal they can. Veronica has a case, and a new thing for communicating with Logan.


	20. The Rotation by CCS (Dec 27, 2019)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [The Rotation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358341)

 **Author:** [CheshireCatStrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut)

Rating: Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: S2 AU  
Published: Jul 2016  
Words: 14,097  
*  
Keywords: smut  
Summary: Logan Echolls, his fantasy rotation, a poorly-tied towel knot, and Veronica Mars.


	21. In Need of a Generic Father Figure by CateFrankie (Jan 3, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [In Need of a Generic Father Figure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992441)

 **Author:** [CateFrankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catefrankie/pseuds/catefrankie)

Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: 2018-03-20  
Words: 7586

*

Keywords: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies Meet-CuteCanon-typical language Banter In this house we like angsty backstories but we draw the line at murder LV AU WEEK

Summary:   
It’s one weird thing on one day. It won’t make any difference one way or another, in the long run. Nobody’s life was ever changed because a stranger made them a hamburger.

***

**And a BONUS Fic!**

**Title:** [How Very Emma of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002281)

Rating: general audiences  
Canon Timeframe: au  
Published: Mar 2018  
Words: 2354

Summary:   
What must it be like to be a man? You are introduced to a young lady, you go through all the motions of paying court to her, you finally orchestrate a meeting so you can ask for her hand, and never once does it occur to you that her answer might be anything other than ‘yes, darling, I love you’, let alone that it might be that ever-impossible-to-understand syllable, ‘no’.


	22. I'm Here, I'm Your Family by Marshmellow Bobcat (Jan 10, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [I'm Here, I'm Your Family](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298366)

 **Author:** [Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Mar 2019 and May 2019  
Words: 6,817 + 10,862  
Chapters: 7 + 7

Summary:  
“Tragedy blows through your life like a tornado, uprooting everything, creating chaos. You wait for the dust to settle, and then you choose. You can live in the wreckage and pretend it's still the mansion you remember. Or you can crawl from the rubble and slowly rebuild. Because after disaster strikes, the important thing is that you move on.”

Tragedy strikes when Keith is murdered by the E-String Strangler. While Veronica crawls through the rubble of grief, Logan is there to help her rebuild. A LoVe story.

(Part 1 is Veronica's POV and Part 2 is Logan's POV.)


	23. When Fan Meets Fiction by irislim (Jan 17, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [When Fan Meets Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716575/chapters/10774043)

 **Author:** [irislim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/pseuds/irislim)

Rating: G  
Canon Timeframe: S1  
Published: Sep 2015  
Words: 26,507  
Chapters: 12

***

Summary:   
When a bullied young girl asks for help, Veronica Mars always helps. But Veronica Mars doesn't always get unexpectedly tangled into a brand new online world of writing, imagination, shipping, fanmail, and Logan Echolls. A quirky, atypical, and rather introspective AU story set in early season 1.


	24. A Joy You Can't Keep In by lorien829 (Jan 24, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [A Joy You Can't Keep In](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10296455)

 **Author:** [AUTHOR NAME](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/636397/lorien829)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: Post Movie  
Published: Apr 2014 - May 2014  
Words: 11,000  
Chapters: 2

*

Keywords: baby  
Summary:   
Logan has been gone for 32 days when Veronica realizes her world will never be the same again.


	25. If the Fates Allow by bondopoulos (Jan 31, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [If the Fates Allow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135497/chapters/30046650)

 **Author:** [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/pseuds/Bondopoulos)

Rating: teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Dec 2017 - Apr 2019  
Words: 21,080  
Chapters: 4

*

Keywords: Christmas fluff, New Year's Eve, New York City

Summary:   
Veronica's cute new neighbor is a total jackass. But what if that jackass turned out to be everything she never knew she always wanted. Needless to say, no LoVe at first sight.


	26. In Lovers Meeting by Nevertothethird (Feb 7, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [In Lovers Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078114/chapters/9183607)

 **Author:** [Nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird)

Rating: not rated  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Jun 2015  
Words: 16,312  
Chapters: 7

*

Summary:   
A collection of ficlets originally written as part of the Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary week, March 2015 on tumblr.  
Logan and Veronica meet in seven different ways: college best-friends, best-friend's stepsister, co-workers at the same law firm, childhood next door neighbors, guests at a wedding, cast members in the same play, coffee shop acquaintances.


	27. Like a Rolling Stone by everlarkeologist (Feb 14, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_ _and[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Like a Rolling Stone](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4869784)

 **Author:** [everlarkeologist](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1803655/everlarkeologist)

Rating: M  
Canon Timeframe: AU   
Published: Feb 2009  
Words: 16,000  
Chapters: 2

*

Keywords: time travel

Summary:   
Inspired by The Time Traveler's Wife. Logan time travels.


	28. Teacher's Lounge by irislim (Feb 21, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Teacher's Lounge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142980/chapters/11837378)

 **Author:** [irislim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/pseuds/irislim)

Rating: general audiences  
Canon Timeframe: post S3 future AU  
Published: Nov 2015 - Jul 2016  
Words: 44,308  
Chapters: 10

*

Keywords: teachers, friendship, romance

Summary:   
Veronica is a dedicated career woman who reluctantly agrees to sub for a local teacher on maternity leave. The resulting run-ins with former friends' kids make her think twice about her life. And that charming English teacher? They used to be much more than friends, a long time ago. An unapologetic excuse to put grown-up LoVe in a high school setting.


	29. Hora Somni by oliviet (Feb 28, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Hora Somni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556854/chapters/48798200)

 **Author:** [oliviet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: post movie future  
Published: Sep 2019 - Dec 2019  
Words: 19,400  
Chapters: 9

*

Summary:   
hora somni (h.s.), latin, meaning at the hour of sleep. A collection of one shots focusing on conversations Veronica and Logan have before bed when he returns home from deployment.  
“Are you watching me again?” she asks without turning to look at him.  
“I might be.”  
She snaps the lid closed on the lotion bottle. “Come home more often I do this nightly.”


	30. Finding the Way Back by Heavenli24 (Mar 6, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Finding the Way Back](https://archiveofourown.org/series/520945)

 **Author:** [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24)

A 3 Part Series (Absolute Bearing, Back on Course, Full Speed Ahead)

Rating: mature (part 1 is teen)  
Canon Timeframe: Set within the movie universe, but not movie compliant.  
Published: Jul 2016  
Words: 24,650  
Chapters: 3 one shots

Summary:   
1) It's New York Fleet Week and the sailors are out in force.  
2) After reconnecting in New York during Fleet Week, Logan and Veronica try to navigate their newly-rekindled friendship.  
3) The morning after during Logan and Veronica's Labor Day Weekend in New York.


	31. Home to Roost by embellished_me (Mar 13, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Home to Roost](https://embellished-me.livejournal.com/2668.html)

 **Author:** [embellished_me](https://embellished-me.livejournal.com/)

Rating: R, for language, violence, and adult situations  
Canon Timeframe: Post S2 future  
Published: Sep 2006 - Nov 2006  
Words: 15,665   
Chapters: posted in 5 parts

Keywords: Texas, Logan FBI, Veronica DA, koi pond

Summary:   
Ten years ago, a tragedy drove Logan and Veronica apart for good. Except it didn't, because what fun would that be? Now they’re older, and their past comes back to bite them in the butt one more time.


	32. Evening on the Ground by EllieBear (Mar 20, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Evening on the Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/series/655313)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

A 6 Part Series: Evening on the Ground, Woman King, Jezebel, Trapeze Swinger, Freedom Hangs, Naked as We Come

Rating: from General Audience to Mature to Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Feb 2017  
Words: 15,086  
Chapters: 6 one-shots

Keywords: meet cute, coffee shop, trapped in blizzard, college

Summary: 

1) AU coffee shop meet-cute while trapped together in a blizzard and forced to sleepover. Shoving as many tropes into 1000 words as humanly possible.  
2) Veronica and Logan find out that they have a lot more in common then they first thought.  
3) Veronica’s emotional tango. Will she let her fears stop her from pursuing a relationship with Logan? Or will her heart win?  
4) Logan escorts Veronica back to her apartment, after the snowstorm  
5) Veronica and Logan share some tea and discuss their mutual attraction.  
6) One year later, Veronica and Logan make some decisions about their future together.


	33. I knew you were in trouble when you walked in by you call it winter (Mar 27, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [I knew you were in trouble when you walked in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841831)

 **Author:** [you call it winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallitwinter/pseuds/youcallitwinter)

Rating: Explicit   
Canon Timeframe: post season 3  
Published: 6/14/2013  
Words: 17,621 (not enough tbh)

Keywords: LoVe, angst, smut, au, season 3 fix it, OC character


	34. The Best (and Only) Kept Secret in Neptune by  vixleonard (Apr 3, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [The Best (and Only) Kept Secret in Neptune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359629/chapters/582924)

 **Author:** [ vixleonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/pseuds/vixleonard)

Rating: explicit   
Canon Timeframe: pre-series, S1  
Published: Mar 2012  
Words: 25,950  
Chapters: 4

Keywords: love/hate, secret relationship, missing scene

Summary:   
Even when they hated each other, Logan and Veronica just couldn't stay away from each other.


	35. The Orion Protocol by annie174 (Apr 10, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [The Orion Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086930/chapters/47576173)

 **Author:** [annie174](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/pseuds/annie174)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: S4 Fix It  
Published: Aug 2019 - Feb 2020  
Words: 37,705  
Chapters: 10

Summary:   
In the immediate aftermath of the final bomb, Veronica finds out things are not as they appear. A fix-it for the Veronica Mars Season 4 final. Spoilers for Season 4.


	36. Oh, Stay With Me Instead by casket4mytears (Apr 17, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Oh, Stay With Me Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507331/chapters/51262342)

 **Author:** [casket4mytears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casket4mytears/pseuds/casket4mytears)

Rating: T+  
Published: 2019  
Words: 32,117  
Chapters: 5


	37. Greatly Exaggerated by SilverLining2k6 (Apr 24, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Greatly Exaggerated](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8083590/1/Greatly-Exaggerated)

 **Author:** [SilverLining2k6 ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3852106/SilverLining2k6)

Rating: T  
Published: 2012  
Words: 40, 248  
Chapters: 15


	38. Ghost of Christmas Past

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Ghost of Christmas Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940921/chapters/52364635)

 **Author:** [Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)

Rating: T  
Published: 2019  
Words: 16,112  
Chapters: 3


	39. Second Chances by kimikochan (May 8, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/series/648398)

 **Author:** [kimikochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimikochan/pseuds/Kimikochan)

Rating: M  
Published: 2016  
Words: 52954  
Chapters: 6


	40. The Last Chapter by Rindee (May 15, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_ _and[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [The Last Chapter](https://rindee.livejournal.com/21364.html)

 **Author:** [Rindee](https://rindee.livejournal.com/profile)

Rating: NC-17  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3 future AU  
Published: May 2007  
Words: 17,131

Keywords: implied violence, sexual situations, language

Summary:   
Veronica and Logan broke up near the end of their junior year at Hearst, and have gone their separate ways ever since. Spoilers through 3.16.


	41. Sins of the Father by emiko74 (May 22, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_ _and[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Sins of the Father](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3205267/1/Sins-of-the-Father)

 **Author:** [emiko74](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1107952/Emiko74)

Rating: M  
Published: 2006  
Words: 44,731  
Chapters: 13


	42. Venus and Mars by MLP (May 29, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Venus and Mars](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13370973)

 **Author:** [MLP](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2312076/MLP)

Rating: M  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3  
Published: 2013 w/KindleWorlds  
Republished: Aug 2019 on ff.net  
Words: 56,000  
Chapters: 9 (ffn) 25 (kindleworlds)


	43. Should Auld Acquaintance be Forgot by Kantayra (Jun 5, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Should Auld Acquaintance be Forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196229/chapters/289287)

 **Author:** [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore)

Rating: Explicit  
Published: 2006  
Words: 18,435  
Chapters: 6

**

Christmas in May may be over, but the Christmas fics still abound. I really enjoyed my reread of this one. Happy LoVe. Help from CW on a case. Home for the holidays. It's all good! Enjoy!


	44. Shooting Stars by erulisse17 (Jun 12, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Shooting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026507/chapters/11552947)

 **Author:** [erulisse17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17)

Rating: Teen & up  
Canon Timeframe: post 2x20 future AU  
Published: Oct 2015 - Mar 2017  
Words: 29,611  
Chapters: 15

Keywords: reporter!Veronica

Summary:  
The last thing intrepid reporter Veronica Mars expected to see when following her latest lead was Logan Echolls. When he comes to to her for help, she believes him, but doesn't trust him. After all, he may have grown into a relentlessly charming CEO, but he was still the one who broke her heart. And people like that don't change - can't change.  
...Right?

(Spoilers up to 2x20, then AU from there)


	45. Every Belt That Ever Hit Someone by igrockspock (Jun 19, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Every Belt That Ever Hit Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298847)

 **Author:** [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock)

Rating: Explicit   
Canon Timeframe: post S3 - post movie  
Published: Feb 2015  
Words: 15,004

Keywords: fighter pilots, navy, missing scenes, addiction, getting back together 

Summary:   
Logan doesn't get any votes for Most Changed at the ten-year reunion, which is bullshit when you think about it. In the past ten years, everything in his life has changed. He's joined the Navy, dated a pop star, and figured out that Dick Casablancas can occasionally behave like a real human being. Only one thing hasn't changed: he's still in love with Veronica Mars. Oh, and he's suspected of murdering his girlfriend.


	46. Spinster Table by the_real_cactus_betty (Jun 26, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Spinster Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069796/chapters/57926779)

 **Author:** [the_real_cactus_betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_cactus_betty/pseuds/the_real_cactus_betty)

Rating: explicit   
Canon Timeframe: post movie AU  
Published: 2020-05-08 - Jun-2020  
Words: 30,366  
Chapters: 9/9

Keywords: slow burn, friends to lovers

Summary:   
Post Movie. All the events happened in the movie, except Logan and Veronica never got together.


	47. Right Guy Wrong Time by tacosandflowers (Jul 3, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Right Guy Wrong Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480569/chapters/7642616)

 **Author:** [tacosandflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacosandflowers/pseuds/tacosandflowers)

Rating: E  
Published: 2015  
Words: 47,245  
Chapters: 11


	48. Into the Blue by anjou (Jul 10, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Into the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723551/chapters/1342354)

 **Author:** [anjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjou/pseuds/Anjou)

Rating: M (violence)  
Canon Timeframe: Post S1  
Published: prior to S2, added to AO3 in Mar 2013  
Words: 40,154  
Chapters: 9

Summary:   
It’s almost summer, and Logan is sinking into the blue.

Out of the blue  
and into the black  
They give you this,  
but you pay for that  
And once you're gone,  
you can never come back  
When you're out of the blue  
and into the black.   
\--Neil Young, Out of the Blue


	49. The Ninety-Nine Percent by fluffernutter8 (Jul 17, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [The Ninety-Nine Percent](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10131748)

 **Author:** [fluffernutter8](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/554461/Fluffernutter8)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3, not movie canon compliant  
Published: Feb 2014 - Aug 2015  
Words: 56K  
Chapters: 7

Keywords: Logan/OC, LoVe

Summary:   
Junior year of college, Logan gets some news that proves that no matter how hard he tries, life is just going to keep throwing him curveballs.


	50. Veronica Mars: P.I. to the Stars by Sophia_Bee (Jul 24, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Veronica Mars: P.I. to the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389529/chapters/5279636)

 **Author:** [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee)

Rating: T+  
Published: 2005  
Words: 17,695  
Chapters: 10


	51. You've Got Mail by DestinyFreeReally (Jul 31, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [You've Got Mail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787316/chapters/21979757)

 **Author:** [DestinyFreeReally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally)

Rating: General Audiences   
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Feb 2017 - Mar 2017  
Words: 16,683  
Chapters: 16

Summary:   
Sometimes, life crosses the path you're on with a person who's exactly right for you. Sometimes life crosses the path you're on with a person who exactly isn't. And sometimes, they're the same person.


	52. Back in the Summer of '01 by Kayte76 (Aug 7, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Back in the Summer of '01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233116/chapters/22703150)

 **Author:** [Kayte76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76)

Rating: M  
Published: 2017  
Words: 54,562  
Chapters: 17


	53. Home and Heart Improvement by christykq (Aug 14, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Home and Heart Improvement](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4571502)

 **Author:** [christykq](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1350656/christykq)

Rating: T  
Canon Timeframe: Post 3.15 (Papa's Cabin)  
Published: Oct 2008  
Words: 36,000  
Chapters: 4

Summary:   
Logan buys a fixer upper house and needs help making improvements. Some Logan/Parker, but LoVe fic.


	54. In Between by irislim (Aug 21, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615269/chapters/10519479)

 **Author:** [irislim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/pseuds/irislim)

Rating: Teen and Up  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3 AU Future  
Published: Aug 2015 - Sep 2015  
Words: 43,631  
Chapters: 20

Keywords: FBI 

Summary:  
In an AU that follows the season-4-that-never-was, FBI agent Veronica Mars goes undercover at a Los Angeles night club to track down the people behind a string of drug-related crimes. When her path crosses with ex-flame Logan Echolls, she quickly realizes that it's not only her career at stake.


	55. How to Fall in LoVe in 10 Days by kmd0107 (Aug 28, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [How to Fall in LoVe in 10 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608291/chapters/12921790)

 **Author:** [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: Future AU  
Published: Jan 2016  
Words: 44,500  
Chapters: 11

Summary:   
Logan and Veronica's very own version of How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days! What if Logan Echolls was an ad-man trying to move up? What if Veronica was stuck writing fluffy how-to pieces for Composure magazine? Logan accepts a bet to make a beautiful blonde fall in love with him and Veronica takes on the most challenging how-to of her career. And the gang's along for the ride - lots of fun cameos! Written for Cmackenzie for the VM Holiday gift exchange 2015.


	56. Email Confessions by marshmallowtasha (Sep 4, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Email Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700909/chapters/3619703)

 **Author:** [marshmallowtasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowtasha/pseuds/marshmallowtasha)

Series:[Look to Your Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/series/151316)   
Part 1 of 7

Rating: not rated  
Canon Timeframe: Post Movie & Post TDTL  
Published: May 2014 - Jan 2016  
Words: 41,341  
Chapters: 11

Summary:   
Veronica discovers that sometimes all it takes is a little prompting to open the floodgates.


	57. A Better Claim by TheLastGoodGoldfish (Sep 11, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [A Better Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523289/chapters/7748801)

 **Author:** [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: post MKAT  
Published: Mar 2015 - Apr 2015  
Words: 36,562  
Chapters: 4

Keywords: AU-Canon Divergence, post movie, minor MKAT spoilers, TDTL spoilers, fake lawyering, explicit sex

Summary:   
Sacks doesn’t work up the nerve. There’s no hit. Keith isn’t injured. Veronica solves the Carrie Bishop case and returns to New York. (Movie AU)


	58. Broken Wings by EllieBear (Sep 18, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Broken Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/series/439711)

 **Author:** [Elliebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

A 9 part Series

Rating: Explicit, Mature, General Audience, Not Rated (please take note on individual fics)  
Canon Timeframe: post movie AU future  
Published: Mar 2016 - Dec 2016  
Words: 29,552  
Chapters: 9 works  
Summary:  
1) Veronica finally tells Keith about the events of Shelly Pomeroy's party.  
2) Logan confronts Dick the night after Veronica tells her father about her rape. Mac lets Celia's father into their lives.  
3) Veronica is twitchy. It's been a month since her and Logan.....you know.... Something must be done about the situation. Soon.  
4) Logan and Veronica discuss how she found out that she couldn't have children. Mac confronts Dick with some troubling information.  
5) Dick tries to make amends to Veronica.  
6) Veronica and Logan look after Celia for the day.  
7) Veronica and Logan visit the fertility clinic and make some life changing decisions. Mac and Dick lean on each other when Celia ends up in the emergency ward.  
8) Veronica and Logan help Mac and Dick celebrate Celia’s birthday and Christening.  
9) That one Christmas Keith cut Logan some slack.


	59. Third Rule of Fight Club by aperfectsong (Sep 25, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl)_

**Title:** [Third Rule of Fight Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327101/chapters/21134924)

 **Author:** [aperfectsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperfectsong/pseuds/aperfectsong)

Rating: Teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: AU after Return of the Kane  
Published: Jan 2017   
Words: 34,368  
Chapters: 4

Keywords: hurt/comfort, case gone wrong, Logan POV

Summary:   
After a case goes wrong, Logan finds Veronica at the beach.


	60. Sliding into Home by DRiver2U (Oct 2020)

For the month of October, in fitting with the Sportsball theme, we are putting Fic of the Week on hold in order to feature this baseball series.

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Oct 2, 2020: Part 1, Sliding into Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432499)

 **Author:** [DRiver2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRiver2U/pseuds/DRiver2U)

Rating: teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: post S3 future  
Published: July 2017  
Words: 18,648  
**  
Keywords: minor league baseball, pilots  
Summary: Veronica heads to Visalia, California, for minor league baseball games. While there, she finds some LoVe at the ballpark.

 **Title:** [Oct 9, 2020: Part 2, Double Header](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707227?view_adult=true)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: Future AU  
Published: Aug 2017  
Words: 20,293  
**  
Summary: Veronica and Logan head to Carmel for a weekend holiday while Mateo and Katie try to find their own version of love in between baseball games.

 **Title:** [Oct 16, 2020: Part 3, Home and Away Stretch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109899)

Rating: Teen and Up  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3 Future AU  
Published: Sep 2017  
Words: 21,028  
**  
Summary: In this episode, Veronica travels to London to be with Mac, and Logan meets up with Dick in Bakersfield. Mateo and Katie make an appearance, and Katie has an honest discussion with Logan. 

**Title:** [Oct 23, 2020: Part 4, After the Stretch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660792/chapters/28856397)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: Post S3 Future AU  
Published: Nov 2017  
Chapters: 2  
Words: 29,585  
**  
Summary: Veronica is back in California after visiting Mac in London. She learns if it is possible to juggle the men who love her and if she will ever be able to escape her past. There is angst, romance, a little sex, fluff, and baseball. Also, there is discussion of Veronica's rape as a teenager. 


	61. Turbulence by lisawolfe80 (Oct 30, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Turbulence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768103/chapters/26529567)

 **Author:** [lisawolfe80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisawolfe80/pseuds/lisawolfe80)

Welcome back to the Fic of the Week feature!  
**  
Rating: Teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: post S3 AU (not movie compliant)  
Published: Aug 2017 - Apr 2018  
Words: 67,565  
Chapters: 12  
**  
Summary:   
Things between Logan and Veronica have always been a little bumpy. Years later, when fate throws them together - a mile high in the sky - will they be able to clear the air, or will things remain just as turbulent as ever?


	62. Everything Hits at Once by everlarkeologist/annie_oakley on LJ (Nov. 6, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Everything Hits at Once on ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4866611/1/Everything-Hits-at-Once)

**Title:** [Everything Hits at Once on LJ](https://veronicamarsfic.livejournal.com/1856749.html)

**Author:** [everlarkeologist on ffn](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Author:** [annie_oakley on LJ](AUTHOR%20URL)

Rating: T  
Published: 2009  
Words: 67,457  
Chapters: 11  
**  
Summary: More than fifteen years after Lilly Kane's murder, Veronica has to solve the most important case of her life.


	63. Lies and Misdemeanors by Kimikochan (Nov 13, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Lies and Misdemeanors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668720/chapters/65042878)

 **Author:** [Kimikochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimikochan/pseuds/Kimikochan)

Rating: nc-17  
Canon Timeframe: Post 3.11  
Published: Apr 2007 - Aug 2016 on LJ  
Words: 63,659  
Chapters: 6  
**  
Summary: Logan & Veronica begin to rebuild their relationship when an old foe resurfaces, plunging them into another mystery.


	64. Truth Be Told by monroeslittle (Nov 20, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Truth Be Told](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5171404/1/Truth-Be-Told)

 **Author:** [monroeslittle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1191138/monroeslittle)

Rating: T  
Published: 2009  
Words: 60,945  
Chapters: 10 ** Summary: Marlie Echolls has as many doubts as any other sixteen-year-old girl. But one thing she never doubted was who her parents were. At least she didn't until a woman knocked on her grandfather's door and dropped the bombshell. Logan/Veronica future fic.


	65. Vegas by DabblingPen (Nov 27, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Vegas](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11626995)

 **Author:** [DabblingPen](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6133669/dabblingpen)

Rating: M  
Canon Timeframe: post S3 au future  
Published: Nov 2015 - Dec 2015  
Words: 67K  
Chapters: 44  
**  
Summary: Ten years ago Veronica was the one that got away. Now a chance meeting in a bar and three promises have her back in his life. A bad guy, all the characters you know and love, and a few new ones.


	66. Fever Dreams by BryroseA et al (Dec 4, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Fever Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713731/chapters/15353746)

 **Author:** [BryroseA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryroseA/pseuds/BryroseA)

 **Author:** [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut)

 **Author:** [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/pseuds/CMackenzie)

 **Author:** [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/pseuds/Ghostcat)

 **Author:** [marshmallowtasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowtasha/pseuds/marshmallowtasha)

 **Author:** [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird)

 **Author:** [scandalpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants/pseuds/scandalpants)

**  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Canon Timeframe: post S3?  
Published: May 2016  
Words: 18,144  
Chapters: 6  
**  
Summary: If dreams are the way our minds process our deepest fears and desires, then Logan has the world's least subtle subconscious.  
OR Five reasons Dick Casablancas should not be your pharmacist and one reason it's maybe not the worst idea in the world.


	67. Reunions by Nevertothethird (Dec 11, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Reunions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410283/chapters/2959609)

 **Author:** [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird)

Rating: teen & up  
Canon Timeframe: post S3 future  
Published: Oct - Dec 2013  
Words: 34,032  
Chapters: 3  
***  
Summary: Sometimes it just takes a little bit longer to get it right. Two reunions and a birthday party should do the trick.


	68. Send Away the Ghosts That Haunt Me Now by EllieBear (Dec 18, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Send Away the Ghosts That Haunt Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876826/chapters/15692056)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

Part 1 of the LoVers Trilogy series  
***  
Rating: Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: Movie AU  
Published: May 2016  
Words: 20,117  
Chapters: 15  
***  
Summary: Something has happened to Logan. Is he dead? Is he alive? It's up to Veronica to find out.


	69. All I Want is You by Bondopoulos & Prostheticlove (Dec. 25, 2020)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [All I Want is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456579/chapters/5445323)

 **Author:** [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/pseuds/Bondopoulos)

 **Author:** [ProstheticLoVe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProstheticLoVe/pseuds/ProstheticLoVe)

Rating: Teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: S3  
Published: Oct 2014 - Nov 2014  
Words: 47,339  
Chapters: 11  
***  
Keywords: Christmas, matchmaking, jealousy, fluff  
Summary: Rather than spend the holidays alone, Logan and Veronica change their fate by dragging their friends on a road trip in the opposite direction of Aspen and Madison Sinclair. Set in Season 3 with LoVe and MaDi. It's early for a Christmas fic, but it's LoVe and MaDi fun, so how can you resist.


	70. Past Imperfect by secrets_and_lies (Jan 1, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Past Imperfect](https://secrets-and-lie.livejournal.com/19737.html)

 **Author:** [secrets_and_lies](https://jjmazzy.dropmark.com/694067/19652560)

Rating: PG-13  
Canon Timeframe: Post 3.15 future  
Published: Apr 07  
Words: 15,000  
Chapters: 4  
***  
Summary: It's been nine years since Logan and Veronica last saw each other. Now someone's making a movie about Lilly's death and they have to confront the past and each other.


	71. Whatever it Takes by kayte76 (Jan 8, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Whatever it Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979592/chapters/32185305)

 **Author:** [Kayte76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76)

Rating: Teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: early S1  
Published: Mar 2018 - May 2018  
Words: 35,722  
Chapters: 11  
***  
Summary: Veronica learns her lessons the hard way while working a case. She gets herself into a bit of trouble and fate makes the one phone call to rewrite history.


	72. When Logan Met Veronica by Oliviet (Jan 15, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge byChikabiddy_

**Title:** [When Logan Met Veronica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070341/chapters/60725140)

 **Author:** [Oliviet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Jul 2020 - Aug 2020  
Words: 33761  
Chapters: 9  
***  
Keywords: fake dating, mutual pining, only one bed, romantic comedy  
Summary:   
"Can two friends sleep together and still love each other in the morning?" AU based off of the movie When Harry Met Sally.  
When Mac introduces her two friends who are moving to New York at the same time, they immediately butt heads. Logan poses the theory that men and women can't be friends because sex always gets in the way and Veronica sets out to prove him wrong. As the years pass and Logan and Veronica can't seem to escape each other in the city, they manage to form an actual friendship. But will it stay just a friendship for long?


	73. Logan Echolls, P.I. by CubbieGirl1723 (Jan 22, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [Logan Echolls, P.I.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422687/chapters/64371172)

 **Author:** [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723)

Rating: Teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: Movie AU  
Published: Sep 2020  
Words: 17,329  
Chapters: 2  
***  
Keywords: team detecting, only one bed, fake dating, mutual pining, car accident, fix it fic, reunion fic  
Summary: When Veronica’s dad is in an accident, she returns home to discover Mars Investigations’ newest PI is all too familiar.


	74. About Those Nights by EllieBear (Jan 29, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [About Those Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483161/chapters/64536574)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

Rating: Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: AU  
Published: Sep 2020  
Words: 23,872  
Chapters: 8  
***  
Keywords: one night stand, soulmates, tw: discussion of child abuse, mutual pining, ust, lilly lives  
Summary: Logan allows a one night stand to stay for the weekend. When she leaves in the middle of the night, before he can say goodbye, he begins his quest to find her. Too bad she turns up in the last place he would expect. An urban fairytale with a happy ending.


	75. Gravity of Mars by lisawolfe80 (Feb 5, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)_

**Title:** [Gravity of Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266952/chapters/18939704)

 **Author:** [lisawolfe80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisawolfe80/pseuds/lisawolfe80)

Rating: Teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: post S3 sophomore year  
Published: Oct 2016 - Jun 2017  
Words: 54,359  
Chapters: 10  
***  
Summary: Veronica Mars was like a celestial body and he was helpless to ever resist her gravitational pull.


	76. Knockout by Oliviet (Feb 12, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [Knockout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343436/chapters/55921342)

 **Author:** [Oliviet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet)

Rating: Mature  
Canon Timeframe: "Not Pictured" AU (S2 finale)  
Published: Mar 2020 - Aug 2020  
Words: 54,023  
Chapters: 16  
***  
Keywords: H/C, tw: blood, tw: mention of rape, tw: Cassidy's suicide  
Summary: AU where Veronica gets shot on the roof at the end of "Not Pictured." Follows Logan and Veronica's journey of healing over the course of the summer before starting at Hearst in the fall.


	77. I Never Needed Anything More by galaxyofstarks (Feb 19, 2021)

  
_Fic Club Badge by[AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)_

**Title:** [I Never Needed Anything More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276034/chapters/66639676)

 **Author:** [galaxyofstarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofstarks/pseuds/galaxyofstarks)

Rating: Teen and up  
Canon Timeframe: AU   
Published: Nov 2020  
Words: 50,615  
Chapters: 13  
***  
Keywords: Lilly lives, friends to lovers, summer love, Taylor Swift song,   
Summary: After her horrendous junior year of high school in Neptune, Veronica cannot wait to get away to a beachside town on the other side of the country for the summer with her dad. But maybe escaping her hometown properly means getting tangled in some new feelings she'd rather not have to unravel.


	78. An Amazing Adventure by annie174

  
_Fic Club Badge by[Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat)_

**Title:** [An Amazing Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071054/chapters/55185664)

 **Author:** [annie174](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/pseuds/annie174)

Rating: Explicit  
Canon Timeframe: AU pre-S4  
Published: Mar 2020 - Jul 2020  
Words: 62,387  
Chapters: 16  
**  
Keywords: Pony is a girl, Wallace/Shae, Naval Intelligence, no S4 events  
Summary: Before making some grown-up decisions, Veronica and Logan decide to go on a little adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic of the Week is nominated and voted on by our membership. Announced every Friday.
> 
> **Please note the Ratings, Warnings, and Tags on the linked fics.**
> 
> Join the VM Fic Club discord server at http://bit.ly/vmfcdiscord to nominate and vote for your favorites.
> 
> This is an ongoing project that will update each Friday with a new feature.


End file.
